Don't be afraid of the dark
by Sexc12envy
Summary: 11 months after the up-rising and death of Ruby. She vows to never involve herself with Sam or the Supernatural ever again and she and Anna make a normal life for themselves , but what if the brothers find them? and a big secret along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictioners, this is my first supernatural fanfiction where i really want to go into depth with the characters so feel free to critisize, i really need advise so please be constructive and tell me what you think ...**

Ruby stood in the dimmed light, in room of peach colored wall paper, and bas'e carpeting, infront of a mirror on the wall, looking into her reflection, or the reflection of a women she once possessed. She ran a hand through her blond toned hair and picked up a combing brush and ran long gentle strokes through her hair while looking into her crystal blue eyes, hiding back tears. Ruby wasn't one to cry, she was a demon after all but she still couldn't hold back as a single tear slid down her cheek, she let out a sad sigh and put the brush down, leaning forward she looked once more into those eyes, the eyes that were not hers, yet still had a connection with her. Ruby knew what it was like to be human, she remembered how it was like for her, and delt with all human emotions already, she knew pain and hurt, she knew loss and love and doubt but one thing she always were the eyes, and the way it hid all emotion and pain. She could always hide behind her eyes, no one could ever see past them, could ever see how truly dark her soul was, not even Sam, he couldn't even see the pain behind them from a life she once lived or a love so strong that she had for him, but then again, she never let him

The sound of a baby crying echoed through the room, breaking Ruby away from her thoughts, she looked past herself into the mirror at a baby monitor sitting on an end table at the side of her bed. She took a deep breath in and closed her pink cotton night gown tighter by the belt and folded her arms over her chest as she stared at the monitor. The babies cry went from soft to a little softer but then raised up loud. Ruby abruptly straightened herself up and walked out the room and into the hallway, she walked a few steps down the hall and stopped at a white door. Hearing the babies cries getting louder and louder she layed her hand on the door knob, preparing herself for a demon, she reached into her gown pocket and took out her colt demon killing knife. The cry turned into blood curling screams and her heart raced, adrenilin pumping into her veins, she pushed the door open with such force that it nearly fell of its hindges, with her knife in hand she quickly turned on the light, revealing a blue colored room with clouds and rainbow wallpaper, baby blue carpeting and toys on the floor, she looked straight ahead at a blue and white crib with a fussing bundle of blankets waving its arms but crying softer and softer until he finally stopped. Ruby exhaled the breath that she'd been holding in and went over to the crib.

She looked into the crib at a baby boy looking back up at her making fussing noises and then slowly falling back to sleep. Ruby sighed and removed the blanket that had been covering half of his mouth, she put the back of her hand on his head to feel for any signs of a fever and searched him for any sign of attack from a demon, when they werent any she gently stroked his soft head before turning around and walking out, she stopped at the door, taking one last look at her baby sleeping soundly,she turned the light off and walked out the nursery and into the hallway, walking back to her room she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the crying start up again, she turned back around and went back into the nursey and turned on the light and the baby immediatly stopped crying, she slowly turned her attention from the baby to the light switch and turned off the light, leaning back against the door frame she waited for the noise to begin,and it did.

Ruby switched the light on again and walked over to the crib, looking down into her babies hazel eyes, she folded her arms over her chest and slouched slightly shaking her head at him in disapointment. "Afraid of the dark are we?" she asked him and in reply he started whimperimg, raising his tiny arms up to be comforted by his mother. Ruby shook her head and smirked, bending down to take the bundle in her arms. "Ssh its ok, ok' she cooed him bouncing him gently up and down in her arms. She looked at him and smiled, her blue eyes lighting up with love as he pressed his small hand against her mouth. She sat down in a rocking chair near his crib holding him, she rocked back and forth cooing him softly and gently "Don't be afraid of the dark my love, it can't hurt you, besides, it's the light that you and I have to watch out for". His fussing noises got softer and softer until he just lay there in her arms, looking up into her blue eyes, his own eyelids halfway open.

Ruby began to hum a song that she remembered from when she was human and just a little girl, a song that her mother used to sing to her every night before she went to sleep.

"_Hush little baby dont you cry..."_

She had forgotten the words, but decided just to go with it

"_Mammas gonna sing you a lullabye"_

His eyes fell slowly

_"Close your eyes it's time for bed dream a little dream as you rest your head"_

His eyes had fully sunken and now was breathing in a slow rhythm as Ruby carried on.

_"Angels may try to take you away Demons will want to turn you evil one day,_  
_Sweet little baby half darkness half light Just keep sleeping, straight through the night"_

"_Stars shine brightly up to heaven afar "stars watching over you wherever you are "_

_To small to understand, to young to know" _

_"It aint a safe world out there for a demon boy to go"_

_"Just keep sleeping, keep your eyes shut tight "_

_"Dream a better dream for us both tonight "_

_"Mammas precious treasure you are, straight from birth"_

_Heavens preciou"s little gift to me on Earth..."_

She sang the last notes out softly, a small tear sliding down her face, she wiped it away quickly and looked back down at her baby sleeping soundly in her arms, she could see his mouth twitching upwards a little and she knew he was having a sweet dream, that was all she wanted.  
She sat there rocking him back and forth slowly and gently watching him sleep.

"Everything ok" said a familiar voice breaking in through the quietness of the room. Ruby turned her head around slowly and saw Anna peaking in halfway through the door with a look of concern on her face.

"It's ok now, thanks Anna" Ruby said quietly not to wake her sleeping child.

Anna nodded and smiled and slid out the door and closed it and went into the hallway, putting a hand through her red hair, she folded her arms over her night gown as she got a quick cold chill and went into the living room to close the windows. After she was done, she went upstairs to her part of the Masanette house which she shared with Ruby and little Damien. She went over to a room with pink flowers on the door and opened it slowly and walked into the room not bothering to turn on the light. She went to a pink and purple crib and stood over it looking down at her beautiful sleeping baby girl, she smiled and bent down and kissed the baby on her cheek, then tucked the blanket up. Gently stroking her head and wiping the leftovers of the nights dinner off her mouth "You eat just like your father you know that" she whispered before leaving a kiss on her forehead then walked out the room, closing the door.

**Ya so there it is, first chapter, tell me what yall think with reviews and there will be alot more of Anna as well as the two gorgeous hunk brothers we all know and love in later chapters and how Little Damien and Little Lilly were born and how Ruby and Anna ended up living together, and I know you guys know who the fathers are, but incase you're wondering, the dads don't know that they're...well...dads!. Anyways keep me posted and I will keep yall !**

**Love yall!**  
**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it took so long in writing a second chap, writers block is soooooooo annoying! anyway heres chapter 2! Enjoy!

Anna awoke as soon as the bright rays of the sunlight hit her curtains, rubbing the sleep out of her big blue eyes, she yawned and got out of bed. Yawning again, Anna turned to the clock sitting on her end-table and smiled, 7:30, the perfect time to sneak downstairs without waking anyone up, curl infront of the television set with a hot cup of coco in her hands and watch her favourite soap-oprah "days of our lives". She quickly snatched her hairband from the drawers and tied her messy red hair up into an even messier bun. She slipped on her pink bunny slippers and headed out her bedroom door. Ruby wouldn't be up until 11, and both their kids slept like the dead until then, so Anna was confident that she would be able to relax this morning with no disturbances. Once she was out her room, she glanced at the pink-coloured door to her right, and held her breath. Without a creak, Anna took one step into the foyer.

At that exact moment, a loud cry emitted from the other side of the pink door, shaking the whole house with the noise. Anna let out a long, frustrated sigh. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the pink door and opened it. Inside, she saw her baby in a pink crib, wearing purple footy-pajamas , hands shaking wildly in the air and loud cries coming out of her mouth. Anna quickly walked over to the crib, and bent over, taking her baby from the crib. "I can never get any peace in the house can I?" Anna asked her baby, gently bouncing her up and down, trying to soothe her.

Soon, from downstais, Anna could hear another cry, loud and demanding, little Damien was awake. Anna took a few calming breaths before heading out the room and down the stairs of the Massanette house, Little Lily, finally calmed down, was now laying peacefully in her mothers arms, watching the walls and windows fly by as Anna carried her to Ruby's section of the house. Now standing outside her room, Anna knocked once...twice...three times, but no "Yes?", Footsteps or a "Go away!" was eminated from the room, and Damien's cries were getting louder and louder. Anna carefully opened the door, and peaked inside, looking at Ruby's bed, she spotted layers and layers of messy blond hair, all matted onto her pillow, snoring loudly. Anna shook her head and closed the door, turning to Damien's nursary.

(Meanwhile)

"Dean, dude, you really got to stop that" Sam said dissapprovingly to his older brother seated in the drivers seat next to him.

Dean kept his focus on the two blond girls in bikinis chatting away right infront of the Impala, completly oblivious to the leather-jacket-wearing pervet watching them. Dean waved Sam off. "Its the apocolypse Sammy" he said "Got to get some while its on sale, stock dont last" he finished winking at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Did you get a hold of Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Nope, he said something about an important job hes working on"

"An important job? and you didnt ask 'what'?" Sam asked in shock.

Dean shrugged

"What if it was something about this mess?"

Dean shrugged again "We're all dying anyway, whats to care?"

"Whats going on Dean?" Sam asked, knowing his brother all to well, when Dean acted indifferent, it was a mask, he was hiding something.

Dean looked at his brother "Nothing, I don't know"

Sam shook his head at him, he knew what this was about. It had been three days since they nicked Good Ol' Hunger's ring right before he exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Dean, I already said it wasn't my fault" Sam said.

"What wasn't your fault?"

"It wasnt my fault that I drank, Famine infected me! What was I supposed to do!" Sam exclaimed.

Deans expression went hard and he returned his gaze to the girls

"What's done is done Sammy, its in the past, lets just leave it there" he said stoically, Dean could never talk about anything bothering him, and the more he hid things away in himself, the more his relationship with his brother rotted, and Sam forever sat guitely in the passanger seat in absolute turmoil.

Sam stayed quiet for a few moments, turning and looking out of his side of the window

"So what are we doing here anyway, did Bobby say THIS was important?" He asked.

There was silence...

"Dean?"

more silence...

Sam turned back to look at him and nearly jumped at his change in expression. Dean had a huge cheshere-cat-grin plastered on his face, staring out of the windscreen, practically drooling at the two blonds who were way done talking and were now applying Sun-tan-Lotion onto eachother.

"Man...you gotta love Miami..." Dean said in awe.

Sam sighed at his brothers pervetedness, and reached over to the steering weel, and pushed down on the honk, snapping Dean out of his daze as well as shocking the girls who turned around and spotted the two young men before running off in suprise and embarresment.

Dean dropped his jaw "Aw Sam! Whyd you have to go and do that?" he asked in annoyances.

"We need to focus Dean, Bobby and Cas sent us out here to investigate, so lets drop the college jock attitude and actually INVESTIGATE".

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright"

He started the car, before turning back to his baby brother.

"Man we really need to get you laid" was the last thing Dean said before pulling out the driveway and onto the road.  
...

"Philip, I need to tell you something" said a brunette on the tv screen.

"Cmon" Anna muttered to the television, "say it"

"I..." the brunette started.

Anna's eyes went wide and she moved from her position on the couch, to right infront of the t.v screen "you?"

"I..." The brunette said.

"You what? tell him!" Anna shouted, making the two babies in the playpen next to her jump and look at her curiously.

"I..."

Anna held her breath in suspence.

"I-"

"!"  
This time Anna jumped and looked around curiously. A very classy dressed Ruby marched in, wearing a black skirt with beige pantyhoes, a sophisticated lawery white shit and black heels, her hair was tied into a neat high ponytail.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me it was past 8!" Ruby said shriekingly.

Anna looked at her in suprise.

"I thought your boss gave you the day off" she said.

Ruby glared at her, her blue eyes dancing in anger, and stomped furiously into the open-style kitchen.

Anna looked at the tv screen and noticed it had changed from Chloe and Philip's point of perception to Nicole and E.J.

"Oh great!" Anna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Thanks for that Rube, now I have to watch the omnibus at 2AM to find out what happened"

"You'll survive" Ruby said, stomping back inside the lounge, putting on a pair of silver-hooped earings.

Anna sighed and fluffed her red hair bashfully, "Sorry, I didn't know, I just thought that since its your Birthday, youd get it off and have some fun"

Ruby breathed, nodded and sighed "Unfortunatly Henry doesnt think so, he has me running around the office doing paper work for a divorcing couple, plus he has a big meeting on today, so I have no choice but to be his forever loyal servant".

Anna smiled sadly and walked to her to help her with her other ear-ring.

"Just as long as we're on for tonight" Anna said.

Ruby sighed "I cant, Im working double shifts, plus theres no one here to nanny the kids" walking away after Anna was done, to pick Damien up and kiss him on his cheek muttering a loving "Good morning honey" to him. Damien gave her toothless grin and tried to grab the hoop earing out of her ear.

"Well Sophie from down the street is available" Anna said.

"She's 7" Ruby said, pulling Damien away from her ear at arms length.

Anna groaned "Oh come on Ruby, tonight is ladies night! we get in free off charge, and I really want to go! Please! Think about it, two single girls out about the town, partying and mixing it up with a few ellegable bachelors, when last has it been?" Anna said despra

"It hasn't been" Ruby said laughing slightly at Anna's immature whine.

Anna stopped and thought about it "Really?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well nows a good time to start" Anna said triumphantly.

Ruby sighed again and put Damien back down on the carpet next to Lily. The Baby whimpered and held his hands up to be held by his mother again, but Ruby just gave him a sweet smile and bent to kiss and tickle his tummy.

"I don't trust anyone to take care of my child" she started. "You?, I'd have no problem, a baby-sitter? No. A seven year old? Hell no. I wouldnt even trust God himself to watch him. Not that God would do it anyway" she finished getting up and smoothing down her outfit.

Anna stared at Ruby for a while then looked at Damien and nodded in understanding. Not many people (or any other beings for that matter) could be trusted looking after a Cambion. It was the same for her and her little Nephilim, Anna would never put Lily in danger, and she considered Damien her own, her little Godson, if she were human, and loved him just as much, so she would never expect Ruby to leave him in the hands of just anyone.

Anna's expression went somber

Ruby noticed the change in Anna's attitude and sighed "Well I guess one night wouldn't hurt, it is my birthday after all"

"I dont want Damien in danger either, its okay" Anna said softly.

"No, its okay, we need this, I need this..." Ruby said, her own tone growing somber remembering when last it had been when she'd had real fun...even though that fun entailed killing innocent people, and doing the devils deeds. Ruby shivered slightly.

Anna eyed her for a few moments, "Are you sure?".

"If I can get out of the office early, then we'll see" Ruby responded

Anna smiled brightly, showing off every pearly-white in her mouth. "You bet we'll see. We'll see lights, DJs, drinks, dancefloors, disco lights, hot guys, and we'll see you ready and at home by 6o'clock sharp!" Anna exclaimed, pointing at Ruby and pulling a serious face to make her sure she wasn't kidding.

Ruby laughed, and bent down, kissing both Damien and Lily before getting up to hug Anna goodbye. Grabbing her handbag, she ran out the door with speed obtained by a last minute coffee.

"And Hey! we have to celebrate anyway! How old are you now!, the Big 4.1.0?" Anna called after her.

"Look whos talking!" Ruby yelled back.

Anna laughed loudly "Happy Birthday Rubes!" she shouted at Ruby, who was now pulling out of the driveway.

(Two hours later)

Ruby sat at her desk in her own private office, typing away divorce papers directed from a 23 year old woman to her middle-aged, company-owning husband in San Fransisco. It had been 5 minutes since her last break, a quick breather to release the depression of reading and typing out the basis of an annulment.

"Spousal Battery, and abusive behaviour towards children" Check

she typed it in.

"Adultery"

She typed it in.

"Reckless abandonment of children"

"Cause of Mental Breakdown"

"Cause of emotional trauma"

"Cause of eating disorder"

"Cause of substance overconsumption"

"Cause of alcohol abuse"

"Neglect"

"Cause of adultery"

"Active Addiction towards Alcohol"

"Lack of communication"

"Lack of intimacy"

"Intelluctual incompability"

"Alright that's it, I need another break" Ruby muttered to herself, flexing her fingers and rolling her head around and around her neck to relieve the knots, she had to stop and get an asprine for the forming headache.

Walking quickly out of the office and into the work kitchen, she opened one of the cupboard doors and found...

"Nothing" she muttered to herself, slamming the door shut. She turned around and leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths and rubbing her forehead.

"Ruby!, Ruby!, Damn it where is that girl!" Her boss Henry yelled.

Ruby immediatly straightened up and ran out of the kitchen and right into him.

"Clumsy" Henry said.

"Sorry" Ruby said.

"Why arent you in the office answering phone calls?, that what we pay you to do! not loitering around the the food hole!"

"I wasn't loitering Sir I was just-"

"I dont want to hear it!-" Henry yelled cutting her off.

Ruby looked around the room and noticed most of the staff and her co-workers were gathering around to watch the scene"

"Do you know how much money I make!, do you!" he yelled, spitting in anger.

Ruby watched as more and more people had gathered, her own temper rising.

Henry continued to yell, Ruby kept silent, focusing her gaze on the floor.

The once headache was now becoming a large migrain, and every breath of Henry in her face made it worse.

"Are you even listening to me!" he yelled.

A lot of the surrounding audience now started whispering to each other as they watched in delight of someone other than themselves being verbally harassed by the boss.

All of Rubys life, even when she was a normal human being, had been designed to fight and kill. After leaving the life she once lived, she hoped that would all change, she was determined to stay the way she was. "Calm and collected" she said to herself, "Calm and collected, my own special mantra".

"Calm and collected."

"Look at me when Im talking to you woman!" Henry grabbed her by her shoulders roughly.

Or not..

Ruby looked up at him, adreneline shooting into every fiber of her being as she grabbed both of his hands and squeezed, Henry let out a loud cry of agony, and Ruby wrapped her hand around his neck. The viewers all gasped and screamed as Henry's face went red, and his eyes bulged as he was so slowly lifted up into the air.

And Ruby's beautiful blue eyes went black.

Walking in the park, on a lovely summers afternoon, To Anna, nothing compared. Nothing accept curling infront of the Teley with a cup of coco, watching another episode of another ridiculous Soap-Oprah, however, keeping the household's two younglings occupied, this, she would have to settle with. Anna smiled as the wind blew, hitting her face and her new summer dress.

"Alright you two, that's enough" Anna said, reprimanding the two infants in the twin-stroller that were fighting over a Stuffed TeddyBear. Lily had been chewing on it, trying to relieve the itchy sensation over-coming her gums due to Teething. Damien had noticed the cute bears Big Blue eyes and had snatched the bear from his cousin, and promptly began poking the Toys Irises, absolutely taken by the sapphire pupils. Damien adored blue eyes, the cause possibly being him staring into his mothers every day and night, Anna thought. Lily had grown furious and poked Damien in the eye, which made Damien scream out and cry, and eventually, made Lily do the same.

Anna sighed and bent down, taking the bear from Damien and putting it into the baby bag.

Both babies cried even louder.

Anna breathed and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

It had been a long time since Anna had given up being an angel, and for what she was certainly unprepared for. The whole mothering thing was extremely new to her... She wasnt used to crys and screams and waking up early, or the feeding or the burping or the..pooping. Anna made a face. No, this was all very new to her, she hardly remembered what is was like being the fiery, head angel that made people avert their gazes in the hallways of heaven..

The loud screams wakened Anna out of her momentary daydream and she looked down at the two, still bawling babies.

"Oh come on Sweeties, dont cry.." she said soothlingly. She wanted to hold them and calm them properly but she knew that if she lifted one, the other would cry louder, and she couldnt possibly hold and comfort both at the same time.

She looked from Lily to Damien, back to Lily, then back at Damien. Her head started to spin.

Suddenly she heard a ringing noise, the sound of a tiny bell ringing. The babies cries died down and soon they started giggling. Anna looked up and saw a man, in a white over-all, strolling over to them, pushing a pink ice-cream cart. The man was tall and fair, with silver blond hair, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi" he said to her, Anna smiled back to him greeting, being too lost in those eyes to speak.

The man shifted his gaze from Anna to the two bundles of Joy in the stroller.

"Hi There, well arent you two of the most cutest little tots that ive seen since my baby pictures" the man said in the most adorable little baby voice Anna had ever heard, she giggled at his words, and soon realised she sounded exactly how Lily and Damien had sounded when they giggled. She stopped immediatly and blushed.

The man looked up at her and flashed her a charming grin. "Hi, im Eric" he said and extended his hand.

The angel took it in a daze, "...Anna". she said, dreamily.

"They're yours?" He asked, gesturing to the Babes.

Anna nodded "Well, she is. Im babysitting for the day"

Eric nodded and smiled "I heard them crying, so I just figured I should come over here and see what all the fuss is about" he said, and looked back at the babies and tickled them both in the stomach, they both giggled mirthly. "I love kids" he said, looking back at Anna again. "I think they're such a blessing to have in this world"

"Really? well you'd be one of the only guys to think so" Anna smiled. Eric smiled back.

He leaned into his ice cream cart. "Three chocolate ice creams, on the house" He said, pulling out three cones.

"Well" he said, looking around "on the park" he corrected.

Anna laughed and shook her head.

"No, they havent had their lunch yet, and we really should be heading back" She said painfull, she really didnt want to leave, but she had to get home and make sure the house and everything in it was untouched by burgalers, or demons.

Eric looked at her pointly and said "But every kid needs ice cream, it keeps them bright and cheerful, without ice cream, theyll grow grey-haired and wrinkled prematurely.." He said, putting ice cream on the cones in scoops. Anna laughed at his sense of humour.

"Besides" he said, finishing the last one "How could we ever get to know each other, if we dont share an ice cream?" he asked, and flashed her another charming smile, handing over her chocolate ice crammed onto a cone, and winked.

Anna thought about it, looking at the babies who were now dry eyed and were happily munching away on their sweet treats. She looked back up to him.

"I prefer strawberry myself." she said, smiling.

Ruby breathed and looked into her shopping cart, filled with diapers, baby food and sanitery items. 11 months ago, if someone had told her that she would be in a Supermarket buying items for her 5 month old baby, half demon half human, her best friend who is an angel and her 3 month old nephilim daughter, she would stabbed with her demon-killing witch knife on the spot. Now, things were different. Ruby was single mother, worked as an assistant for a law firm, she lived a simple, somewhat normal life in a house divided between her and Anna, and angel who she had helped save and who was now considered a sister, no matter how ironic that idea seemed. Everything in Ruby's life, for once, was human. She woke up early on weekdays, she spent time with her son as much as possible, she was always there for dinner, she attended every work meeting, she took her son to every docters appointment, dentist appointment, check up. She worked hard, she cooked, sometimes cleaned, she watched the news, she stressed about the economy, and every once in a while, yes, Ruby went shopping for her little 'Family'. Everything in Ruby's life was safe, she had finally put her dark past behind her and work towards her future, she could forget about being a demon, the apocolypse, him... Ruby thought she had finally found peace, had finally learned control. That all came smashing down that morning.

Her boss was okay atleast, she had let go of him about mid-way of him passing out. He collapsed to the floor struggling for breath, everyone around gasped and ran to him. In about 5 minutes, the entire building new about what happened, but atleast none of them saw her eyes...

She ran out of work before she could hear the two most promising words "You're fired" emitt from Henry's mouth. She wanted to kill the fat pig, she knew he deserved it. HOW DARE he lay his hands on her, despite being a demon, and a mother, Ruby was, first and formost, a very proud woman. She would never bend to the likes of a man, the likes of a sexist, indolent, disgusting man.

Ruby picked a bottle of baby lotion off the shelf and threw it into the cart, making huge huffing noises. The people walking past her gave her strange looks and Ruby just wanted to strike a pose and shout out "Take A Picture!" in indignance, but she kept her cool, and focused on the cart. Anger still boiling inside of her, she took another bottle of lotion and imagined the shape to be her bosses head, she squeezed and shaked it until the lid popped off and all the cream came streaming down.

"You're going to have to pay for that!" she heard the shop owner say.

"Bite me" she said, not bothering to look at him.

She pushed the cart over to the till, behind a man already at the tellar taking his sweet time. She pulled out her Purple Black Berry, yes, you heard right, Demons have style, and typed a long text message to Anna about the price of Milk, she also mentioned, exaggeratedly, that she was feeling a little under the weather, and couldnt go out tonight.

"And a box of Styversants please" Sam said, to the scrawny, red head, Tellar Lady who was more focused on popping her chewing gum than anything else, each pop made his eye twitch. Due to everything that had happened to him, Sam grew a certain addiction to Tobaco, which his brother loathed him for, but was greatful that it was something besides...He breathed and rubbed his head.

Dean had sent him to the Shopping Market for some supplies..and a pie, while he investigate a series of demonic omens that had occured in the neighborhood, by himself... Sam breathed again, he couldn't handle the tension between him and his brother, and everyday it had gotten worse, now when they needed to concentrate on Icing the devil and ending the apocolypse, but that seemed hopeless if Dean couldnt even trust him.

Sam sighed, the Tellar Lady was painstakingly slow at opening the tellar and withdrawing the change of the money, and he really needed those cigarettes.

'Beep', sounded Ruby's black berry, she went to her inbox and read Anna's message.

"Inflation drives me insane too, I would smite the president if I still could, believe me. And no! you are not backing out on me tonight! Come on Ruby, Party now!,you can throw up later and OMW, you wont believe what Im doing right now, i met this gorgeous hunk and we're- we're...I'll tell you the details when i get home, mwa!"

Ruby smirked and shook her head, those Soap Oprahs had definatly turned the once extremely fierce angel to an absolute hopeless romantic, she worried for a second about Damien and Lily being out this late.

That's when panic struck her.

She went out of her inbox and checked the time.

"5'oclock!" The kids were supposed to be bathed and ready for dinner at this time, Damnit Anna!

She looked ahead at the scrawny, gum chewing Tellar worker, she was reaching up for a pack of Styvasant cigarettes.

Ruby scowled and hit her hand three times against the till "Excuse me? could you hurry up please, some of us have lives!" she said, looking back down at her phone.

"Thats not...nice?" Ruby heard a voice say, and then end in a shocked tone, it was a voice she knew all too well..

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat, and for once, in a long time, she prayed, prayed to th nonexisting God above to not be so cruel as to let her run into..him.

Ruby slowly raised her head, and looked into the eyes of the man she tried so hard to forget...

Okay, cliffhanger? I know, forgive me, actually, double forgive me for making you wait so long, like i said "Writers block is sooooooooooooooo annoying", I dont like this chapter, i really think i could of shifted more into it, but i promise ill make it up in later chapters, the story unfolds with time, and you will see How, why, where and who, soon enough..

Mwa I love u all

Il update as soon as i can

Keep me reviewed and Ill keep yall updated!

Cheers!


End file.
